


Lightning strikes inside your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Primordial Beings, Smut, for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love!Jungwoo and Misery!YutaThey make things work.





	Lightning strikes inside your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of pure boredom. And it is also not proofread, please excuse any errors! Enjoy!

Love was never sunshine and rainbows. The best love stories ended in tragedy. Love is chaos and passion. Love is anger and the ache in your heart at four a.m. . Yuta knew that better than anyone, being in love with Love himself. 

Jungwoo was every aspect of love. On a sunny day he is warm and gentle, cuddling into Yuta’s side as the warm breeze creeps through the windows of their bedroom. 

On much darker days Jungwoo is hostile and callous to the mortals that take Love for granted. 

Yuta is Misery, all he ever knew was pain and envy. Bitterness towards those who wallow in greed and want. 

  
  


Misery and Love walked alongside in harmony, although they were never meant to collide.

☼

Yuta watched within the shadows as Jungwoo frolicked amongst the townspeople, giggling and soaking in the joy of summertime and new beginnings. The strong breeze of the near sea blew salmon colored rose petals through his silk-like hair causing the younger to look ethereal in the sunlight. 

“Yuta!” The boy yelled joyfully from atop a wooden picnic table, “Come join me, enjoy the warmth and  _ love _ , my dear.” 

Jungwoo yanked Yuta into the sunlight and twirled him in his arms. They were content, Misery was less miserable when he was with Love.

☼

  
  
  


Filthy moans could be heard from within the small crowded bedroom. Yuta’s nails dug into Jungwoo’s back as he bounced repeatedly on his lap. Tears held themselves at the edges of Yuta’s eyes as he groaned deeply.

Jungwoo kissed small spots along Yuta’s neck, leaving marks that would surely be visible by morning. 

“Jungwoo..” Yuta whispered in a tone so quiet it was almost inaudible. “I’m close..” 

With that, Jungwoo gripped the olders  dick  and slowly started jacking him off, teasing the tip with his thumb all while repeatedly hitting the small bundle of nerves within the other boy. “Do it, angel. Let me hear you.” Yuta came with a loud groan as he slowed his actions and carefully removed himself from Jungwoo.

Jungwoo moved to the edge of the small bed when a weak hand gripped his waist in a quick attempt to keep him on the bed. “Want to..help you too.” Yuta said breathlessly, his eyes fighting to stay open. Jungwoo smiled at the thoughtfulness of his partner. “You’re exhausted baby I’ll finish it off, just turn over for me.” 

The position he moved into looked all but comfortable, ass high in the air while his face was smushed against the worn out pillow. Small snores made their way out of the boys mouth letting Jungwoo know to speed up the process. 

Jungwoo perched himself above Yuta’s hole, aggressively flicking his wrist as he jacks himself off. His hips buck and soon enough he’s moaning loudly with each stroke, finishing off while groaning Yuta’s name. 

The younger collapsed on the side of the other boy. “That was amazing..” Yuta whispered sleepily, prolonging each word. 

“Yes it was,” Jungwoo turned to his side and wrapped his damp arm over Yuta’s waist. “Now let’s sleep.” 

The bedroom reeked of love and passion as the two became one with each other.

☼

Jungwoo’s eyes glowed red with rage, his hands balled into fists watching the couple before him. 

Two youthful boys arguing and throwing words so hateful from the tension of the heat of the argument at one another that they would soon regret for the rest of their lives. 

“Do you see this? I grant mankind with the gift of eternal love and joy..and they just- throw it to the side?” His voice shook with anger. “For eons, I’ve given them the gift of pure love. Men coming back to their families after war, couples fighting for justice in parades that go on for miles, families coming together because of  _ love _ .” 

Jungwoo snapped his fingers and the pink lace that was only visible to he and Yuta slid off the two fighting males, indicating their bond being broken, incapable of healing without the power of Love. 

Yuta had seen Jungwoo become distressed when it came to the mortals. They were greedy, yet they never felt satisfied when given what they wished. Albeit **,** Yuta was sympathetic to few. Those who held so much pain within themselves, the beautiful misery that made up Yuta’s being. Those were the humans he deemed worthy of pure love. He favored some more than others, a small boy in a hidden town, who went by the name Na Jaemin. He held himself with such confidence and pride he almost convinced Yuta that he was just another regular mortal. He shared his love with those around him, helping elderly get to their homes safely, cheering on kids while they played games in the street, and simply hugging his friends to show them that he cared. Yet, he never received the same amount of love that he gave out so much during his days. 

He was neglected and left out. He spent his life in search of a home and a family but every opportunity he got ended in harsh words and being booted into the streets once again. 

Although Misery was never supposed to care for the emotions of others, he ached to give the world to the small boy that gave him hope, hope that misery can too feel love even in the darkest places. 

☼

Yuta and Jungwoo watched hand in hand as the world crumbled in chaos and hate. Everyday a new story of horror weaving its way across the earth. 

They watched civilization begin, misery being a focal point for humans. 

They watched them build and build jungles of concrete and skyscrapers so high they found their way into the clouds. 

Years and years of creating a new world lead to humans slowly killing the ancient soil that held the piles of waste left behind by man. 

Love and Misery were a combination that started at the beginning of time. As the first families feared for their lives hiding in the shadows to survive. Relying on each other to complete tasks that allowed them to keep going another day. Love kept them going while Misery and fear kept them alive. 

☼

Aggressive waves washed upon the shore as Yuta held himself atop the scratchy sand. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes growing more bloodshot by the minute. 

Years of guilt and pain that Yuta had drowned out with the comfort of Jungwoo’s touch slowly built back into his chest. His mind was flooded with the horrible memories of the mortals that had been affected by his existence 

With each wail of Misery the storm along the beach only grew bigger. Large patches of water slapping Yuta in the face, the male accepting the stinging as if the ocean were giving him what he deserved for ruining the lives of so many. 

The water only grew gentle as the sandy haired boy made his way to the edge of the shore, embracing Misery, the clouds dispersed leaving only pale pink skies and a calm tide. 

“My love,” The boy started. “You were only doing what you were born to do. You were created from the laugh of a star and a tear drop of a far away galaxy. Nothing is your fault.” 

Yuta melted into the warm arms of his lover as his tears slowed and eventually came to a full stop. 

Love was gentle kisses and soft skies at a sandy beach at dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you. I honestly think this is one of my least favorite works but I wanted to get it out of my system. Most of this was just me pouring words into a doc to make it sound cool.


End file.
